4 ans plus tard, Barcelone
by Mzelle A
Summary: Esteban revient à Barcelone comme il l'a promis à Mendoza avec Zia et Tao. Ils ont parcouru le monde pendant près de quatre ans à la recherche des trésors de l'Empire de Mu mais sans la seconde moitié de leur médaillon ils n'ont pas pu ouvrir les cités et se sont donc contenté de récolter de nombreuses informations leur probable emplacement et sur cette civilisation perdue.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !  
Je reprends à ma façon la suite de la saison 1 mais je puise deux ou trois trucs dans la saison 2. Bonne lecture !  
P.-S : pour ceux qui se demanderaient si j'ai abandonné mon autre fanfic', la réponse est non, je suis en train de m'y remettre. Pour le moment je bloque un peu sur l'écriture du chapitre 3 mais j'ai quand même un peu avancée...

Le vent souffle fort sur Barcelone, annonciateur d'une tempête. C'est la fin de l'après-midi, il fait très sombre à cause des gros nuages noirs qui se sont amassés au dessus de la ville. Peu de gens sont encore dehors préférant se mettre à l'abri. Mais dans les ruelles de la ville trois personnes, le visage est caché sous leurs capes de voyage évoluent d'un pas décidé. L'une d'elle, légèrement en avant tient par la main celle à qui appartient la silhouette la plus menue. Quant à la dernière personne, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux deux autres, elle observe avec curiosité ce qui l'entoure et accélère le pas par moment pour ne pas se laisser distancé. Arrivés près d'une porte par laquelle s'échappe de la lumière et des exclamations joyeuses, le meneur s'arrêta devant l'enseigne qui représentait un pichet et déclara simplement : - C'est ici. Prêts ?  
Ils hochèrent la tête alors il actionna la poignée, poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux lorsque le grincement de la porte ce fit entendre et les moins éméché dévisagèrent les nouveaux venus avec une surprise évidente. Trois inconnus encapuchonnés avaient de quoi intimider. Après avoir scanné des yeux la salle, celui qui était à la tête du petit groupe dont le visage n'était toujours pas visible s'exprima d'une voix bien assuré : - Bonjour, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger mais j'aurais voulu savoir si quelqu'un ici avait vu récemment le navigateur Mendoza ?

L'un des clients plissa les yeux et lui répondit méfiant : - Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Mendoza ?

\- Rien de particulier, je veux juste savoir s'il est à Barcelone en ce moment ou bien s'il a repris la mer.

\- Mendoza n'a pas bougé de Barcelone depuis plus de trois ans, si c'est pour lui demander de vous accompagner bon courage, ricana un autre marin, il a refusé toutes les propositions qui lui ont été faite depuis son retour.

Les trois individus s'échangèrent des regards surpris quand la porte de la taverne fut pousser de nouveau par deux hommes qui se dirigèrent vers le comptoir sans remarqué les trois "étrangers" :  
\- Salut la compagnie ! s'exclama le barbu.  
\- Bon, bonbonjour, tout le monde ! fit le plus rondouillard.

\- Deux verres, s'il vous plaît tavernier ! continua le premier après s'être installer au comptoir.

\- J'en prépare un troisième tant que j'y suis ?

\- Oui, merci, il nous rejoint bientôt, il donne les dernières instructions à notre nouvel aubergiste.

\- D'ailleurs y a ces trois individus là-bas que voulais voir Mendoza...

\- Pff, tout le monde sait qu'il ne reprendra pas la mer toute suite, ils sortent d'où ?

\- Oh mince alors, j'avais tellement envie de l'avoir de nouveau dans les pattes, fit cyniquement l'un des inconnus

\- Roh arrête un peu d'être mauvaise langue ! lui dit le meneur avec une bourrade amicale puis il ajouta : - Alors comme ça on ne vient même pas saluer ses anciens amis ?

\- Ils nous ont peut-être oublié, avec la mémoire qu'ils ont, ricana le moins grand des trois.

\- Hey c'était méchant ça ! s'indigna avec une voix féminine la dernière personne, tapant celui qui avait parler à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Aïeuuu !

\- Comme si elle t'avait fait mal, commenta le premier de la petite troupe se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Tous les clients les regardèrent stupéfaits devant le spectacle étrange que formait les trois inconnu, Pedro et Sancho n'étant pas complétement stupide contrairement à ce que l'un des jeunes gens affirmait, leur demandèrent ébété : - Mais qui êtes-vous ? On ne vous coconnais pas.

\- Il est possible que nous ayons un peu changé depuis la dernière fois, rigola l'un d'eux.

\- Oui effectivement, vous avez bien grandi tout les trois, fit une voix provenant du seuil de la porte que personne n'avais entendu ouvrir.

\- Mendoza tu les connais ? demanda l'un des clients.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Mendoza puis il ajouta un peu moqueur, et vous aussi Sancho et Pedro...

\- Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent-ils

\- Oui, oui je vous assure, puis s'adressant à la salle il dit ayant l'air de s'amuser, et sinon la majorité d'entre vous connait aussi l'un d'eux. Toujours en souriant il rajouta : Je crois que vous pouvez nous montrer vos visages maintenant non ?

D'un même geste les trois compagnons abaissèrent leur capuche.

\- Comment nous as-tu reconnu ? Parce que d'après certains de nos amis du "Nouveau Monde" on a beaucoup changé physiquement en peu de temps.

\- Ah vrai dire Pitchu n'est pas très discret à faire sa sieste juste au dessus de l'enseigne, avoua-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sancho et Pedro pour enfin comprendre qui était devant eux.

\- Les les enfants ? balbutia Sancho

\- Hey ! En fait vous aviez raison ça fait plaisir de revoir leur tête d'ahuri, déclara Tao avec nonchalance.

\- Serais-tu devenu cynique en notre absence Tao ? plaisanta Mendoza.

\- Non, enfin peut-être un peu, souria gentiment Zia avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, lui et moi on fait pas confiance facilement à des gens comme vous, tu sais bien...

\- Pourquoi être venu en Espagne alors ? demanda perplexe Mendoza, voyant deux des adolescents haussé d'un même mouvement un sourcil tandis que le troisième soupira :  
\- On en a déjà discuté, vous étiez d'accord.

\- On à jamais dit le contraire et puis on allait quand même pas te laisser tout seul ! lui rétorqua Tao.

Zia elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et posa la tête contre son épaule et lui dit doucement : Tao a raison en plus je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas, je suis contente de découvrir l'endroit où tu as grandi, je voulais juste expliqué à Mendoza que le comportement de Tao n'était pas contre lui.

Elle sourit en le sentant resserré délicatement son étreinte sans répondre.  
Les gens de la taverne, n'avaient toujours pas repris leur activité (c'est-à-dire boire jusqu'à en tomber par terre) les regardaient abasourdi par la familiarité évidente qui existait entre le placide Mendoza et les trois jeunes. En voyant leurs têtes étaient encore toutes tournées vers eux Mendoza décida de s'amuser encore un peu à leurs dépends et s'exclama bien fort : - Alors Esteban ça fait quoi d'être de retour à Barcelone ? Il y en a plein ici qui regrette ta présence et puis j'aurais cru que tu nous amènerais le beau temps, Fils du soleil ?

À cette dernière mention il vit Tao et Zia le fusiller du regard tandis que un éclair furtif de douleur et de tristesse passa dans le regard d'Esteban qui se repris rapidement, rentrant dans le jeu du navigateur espagnol : - Pourquoi je ferais ça, j'avais prévu de revenir incognito moins ! rétorqua-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- ESTEBAN ?! s'exclama la foule, on te croyais mort depuis la disparition du père Rodriguez.

\- Et bien non, j'ai simplement quitté Barcelone, leur expliqua-t-il tranquillement. Autrement à propos du père Rodriguez, je n'ai pas pu assister à son enterrement est-ce qu'il repose dans le cimetière de l'abbaye, j'aimerais lui rendre un dernier hommage ?

\- Oui, bien sûr à ce que j'en sais c'est le cas lui répondit un marin.

\- Buvons à la santé, du retour du jeune Esteban, s'exclama quelqu'un

\- Au retour d'Esteban ! hurlèrent les clients

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Esteban, Tao et Zia se dirigèrent vers Pedro et Sancho qui pleuraient comme des madeleines et leur tapotèrent gentiment le dos. Esteban, lui se reprocha du navigateur et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'éclipser quelques minutes. Il donna son accord et ils s'éloignèrent légèrement de la taverne.

\- Mendoza, je suis vraiment content de te revoir mais je voudrais te poser une question qui me taraude depuis quelques temps ? commença Esteban

\- Oui va-y, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celui qui était appeler le prophète voyageur, c'était le grand-prêtre de la capitale des cités d'or n'est-ce pas ?

Mendoza préféra éviter la question : - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Mon instinct, avant qu'il parte il a touché ma joue et sur le moment j'ai eu envie de l'appeler "papa" et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. D'ailleurs vu ce qui s'est passé pendant notre voyage nous pensons que chez Zia et moi notre instinct est plus développé que la moyenne, surtout chez Zia pour une raison qu'on ignore. Et puis si tu veux vraiment tout savoir pendant les quatre ans où l'on a continué de voyager j'ai demandé à chaque fois s'il avait croisé quelqu'un se faisant appeler le prophète voyageur mais non, aucun on avait entendu parler... termina-t-il le regard triste.

\- Esteban, lui répondit Mendoza en posant la main sur son épaule, j'ai discuté avec les autres prêtres de la cité et ils m'ont dit qu'à la mort de leur grand-prêtre c'était le prophète voyageur qui avait pris sa suite en espérant que rester lui permettrait de retrouver son fils à un moment donné.

\- Donc c'était bien lui, je le savais... murmura-t-il en se détournant.

\- Esteban ! Attend ! l'arrêta Mendoza, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais il y a près de deux ans un homme est revenu d'Amérique gravement brûlé et il a accueilli en miraculé après plus de 20 ans d'absence si j'ai bien compris, par l'une des grandes famille de la ville. Par contre je ne me rappelle plus laquelle excuse-moi. Son prénom est Athanaos et je me trompe sûrement mais pour moi, malgré que je ne l'ai vu que de loin il ressemblait à ton père. Même si ça remonte à plus de 15 ans il y a des chose que l'on oublie pas je crois... termina-t-il avec un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux de son ancien protégé.

\- Tu pense qu'il aurait survécu ? le questionna Esteban fébrile.

\- Je ne sais, répondit Mendoza, je te le redis je ne veux pas que tu te fasse de faux espoirs mais ça vaut peut-être le coup de lui demander s'il a rencontré ton père lors de son voyage aux Amériques.

\- Hmm... Esteban allait partir rejoindre les autres quand surprenant Mendoza il le pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota, merci, merci beaucoup !

\- J'espère pas trop non plus, s'il te plaît, le pria Mendoza.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sais pas, mais si cet homme n'a ne serait-ce que une seule information sur mon père j'en serais vraiment heureux même s'il est probablement plus de ce monde...

\- Esteban ? l'appela Zia en les rejoignant ave Tao.

\- Alors ? lui demanda simplement ce dernier.

\- C'était bien lui...

\- Oh Esteban, s'attrista Zia.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ma Zia, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je le savais et puis j'ai peut-être une piste pour avoir d'autres renseignements sur lui !

A suivre (normalement)...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Où avez-vous prévu de dormir, les questionna Mendoza.

Dans un premier temps seuls des bâillements lui répondirent.

Les regards de ses deux amérindiens se tournèrent vers Esteban qui soupira :

\- J'avais prévu d'aller au monastère mais je ne pensais pas arriver si tard...

\- Je vous propose de venir dans notre auberge alors !

\- Votre auberge ? Comment ça ?

\- Avec l'or que nous avons ramené d'Amérique, Sancho, Pedro et moi avons créé une auberge.

Devant leur hésitation, Mendoza ajouta :

\- Ça me ferait plaisir et puis on a bien assez de chambres de libres.

Cette fois si c'est Tao qui prit la parole :

\- On a pas le budget pour s'offrir plusieurs chambres dans une auberge…

Mendoza l'interrompit :

\- Il est de tout façon hors de question que vous payiez ! Je comptais vous en parler plus tard mais sur une proposition de Sancho nous avons décidé qu'une partie des bénéfices vous revenaient à tous les trois puisque c'est grâce à vous que nous avons ramené l'or avec lequel nous avons installé notre auberge !

\- Vous avez fini par trouvé de l'or, ça m'étonne pas de vous, affirma avec un peu de dédain Tao.

\- Tao ! s'écrièrent en même temps Zia et Esteban.

\- C'est bien à toi de dire ça en plus, toi aussi tu es légèrement cupide sur les bords depuis que tu gère nos sous !

Il se mit à bougonner des paroles indistinctes se qui fit rire les trois autres.

Le lendemain matin Zia accompagna Esteban là où il a vécu toute son enfance pendant que leur amis espagnols entreprirent une visite complète et détaillée de leur auberge avec Tao et sa curiosité technique débordante.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, dans la bibliothèque principale de l'une des plus belles demeures de la ville...  
Un homme est assis devant un grand secrétaire en acajou massif, la tête entre les mains ; ses doigts gantés protègent sa peau abîmée. Son visage, couvert de cicatrices exprime à la fois le découragement et la mélancolie. De chaque côté de ses coudes posés sur la table, des livres et des parchemins en pêle-mêle, des cartes, des instruments de mesures : compas, boussole etc.

Une dame très élégante aux cheveux poivre et sel entre dans la pièce en voyant le tableau qui s'offre à elle, elle esquisse un petit sourire triste et compréhensif. Il l'a entendu arrivé mais il ne bouge pas, plongé dans ses pensées, il soupire une énième de dépit. Ses vêtements sont élégants malgré qu'ils ne soient pas richement brodés comme ceux de la femme plus âgée, mais surtout simples, confortables et résistants.

\- Athanaos, mon fils, tu ne recherchais pas un certain Mendoza il y a quelques temps ? demanda-t-elle doucement le faisant sortir complètement de la prostration dans lequel il semblait être plongé depuis peut-être plusieurs heures.

\- Oui. Vous en avez entendu parler ? réagit-il rapidement en se tournant vers elle soudain très alerte.

\- Alvaro vient de m'apprendre que…

\- Catalina, Athanaos je vous cherchais.

\- Alvaro le navigateur dont tu me parlais il y a quelques instants c'est bien lui qu'intéressait mon fils il y déjà des mois de ça.

\- Je suis vraiment navré je n'avais pas du tout saisi que c'était cet homme sur lequel tu cherchais des informations. Il a la réputation d'être un très bon marin mais refuse net toute proposition de repartir en mer. Je crois même qu'il a monté un commerce sur le port. Pour me faire pardonner je vous promets de trouver dès demain son adresse.

\- Merci, lui répondit avec chaleur Athanaos.

\- Autre chose les nouvelles vont vite et le petit Esteban celui qui, disait-on avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître le soleil est de retour à Barcelone depuis hier alors que tout le monde le croyait mort.

\- Vous devez reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui nous avons un ciel sans nuages alors que généralement les tempêtes durent toujours plusieurs jours c'est quand même étrange.

\- Coïncidence, c'est tout.

Mais Atananos ne les écoutait plus :

\- Où ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qui ?

\- Mon fils !

\- Comment ?!

\- Esteban, mon fils, l'enfant que j'ai dû abandonner dans les bras d'un marin lorsque mon bateau a sombré il y a plus de 15 ans maintenant, dont j'espérais sans trop y croire la venue un jour à Barcelone.

\- Reviendrait plutôt parce que si c'est ton fils c'est ici qu'il a grandi, lui apprit sa mère avec un petit sourire.

Ils furent coupé dans leur discussion par deux petits coup frappé à la porte.

\- Entrez !

\- Excusez-moi moi de vous déranger Seigneur Nunez mais le père Marco demande à vous voir, l'infirma l'un des domestiques.

\- Faites le entrer, exigea le maître des lieux surpris.

\- Je vous remercie de me recevoir, je suis désolé de vous déranger, j'ai une requête à adresser à votre fils.

\- Une requête ? En tous les cas je suis étonné de vous voir ici en personne monseigneur surtout pour une simple demande. Qu'est-ce qui nécessitait votre déplacement ? Je suis curieux je dois l'avouer...

\- Si vous le laissiez parler peut-être que l'on pourrait le savoir, sourit sa femme.

\- D'autant plus que je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui vous amène me voir plutôt que le seigneur Nunez, mon Père ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Alvaro, effectivement Athanaos n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un d'influent, sans vouloir vous vexez... ajouta-t-il très vite l'air sincèrement gêné.

\- Vous ne me vexez absolument pas puisque que c'est la vérité de toute façon, souri le concerné, mais peut-être pourrons-nous écouter ce que le Père Marco a à nous dire ?

Ce dernier se triturait nerveusement les mains en assistant à cette petite scène familiale.

\- En fait je ne viens pas en mon nom, un peu plus tôt, dans la matinée, un jeune homme est venu au monastère. Il m'a fait une vague description de votre personne et m'a presque supplié de me donner des informations sur vous Seigneur Athanaos...

\- Et vous lui avez dit quoi ? le coupa méfiant Athanaos.

\- Je vous assure qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais fait ça mais il se trouve que je connais bien ce garçon puisque c'est moi et mes frères qui l'avons élevé sous la tutelle de mon prédécesseur le feu de père Rodriguez.

\- Venez-en aux faits que lui avez-vous dit ?! s'impatienta Athanaos.

\- Je ne sais que très peu de choses sur vous donc je lui ai dit que vous êtes revenu du Nouveau Monde il y a environ 2 ans, alors ça faisait près de 20 ans que vous n'étiez pas revenu à Barcelone donc tout le monde vous croyait mort. Mais cela il semblait déjà le savoir la seule chose que je lui ai dites qu'il ne savait pas c'est votre nom de famille.

\- Donc vous ne savez donc rien de moi, soupira soulagé Athanaos.

\- Sûrement, répondit humblement le prêtre, et il m'a demandé de vous remettre une lettre dans laquelle si j'ai bien compris il indique son souhait de vous rencontrer.

Alors que Athananos commença à lire le pli que le père Marco lui avait remis, Catalina Nunez attira le prêtre un peu plus loin et lui demanda :

\- Excuse-moi mon Père mais il me semble qu'un jeune garçon qui a vécu dans votre abbaye il y a quelques années, le petit Esteban, serait de retour ? Auriez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

Le prêtre la regarda légèrement confus :

\- Oui c'est de lui dont je vous parlais à l'instant...

L'épouse Nunez bien que déconcertée s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain on entendit un hoquet de stupeur suivit d'un bruit sourd puis celui d'un bris de verre. Athanaos vacillait, tentant de reprendre contenance le bras appuyé sur un buffet où trônait quelques minutes plus tôt un pichet ouvragé. Il avait fini de lire la lettre.

" _Monsieur,_  
 _Je m'excuse en premier lieu de vous importuner mais je vous en prie lisez cette lettre, s'il vous plaît. Ma question va sûrement vous paraître saugrenue cependant elle est la raison pour laquelle je me permets de vous écrire : Connaissez-vous un homme qui aux Amériques se faisait appeler le Prophète Voyageur ? Je ne sais que très peu de choses de lui seulement qu'il a été le Grand-prêtre d'une cité se situant à l'intersection entre une montagne et trois temples et que pour faire simple il s'est sacrifié pour protéger son trésor. Mais j'ai eu aussi connaissance d'une légende le consternant par un vieil inca se nommant Mayuka selon laquelle il a eu un enfant avec une jeune inca mais que cette dernière aurait été sacrifié en offrande au Dieu Soleil après une éclipse. Le prophète et son fils furent renvoyés sur l'océan. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que cet homme était mon père. Voyez-vous je suis arrivé à Barcelone avec le retour du reste de la flotte de Magellan. J'avais alors moins de deux ans. C'est lors d'une tempête pas loin du détroit au sud de l'Amérique que j'ai intégré, si on puis dire, l'expédition. Un courageux marin s'est jeté à la mer pour me sauver alors que le bateau sur lequel je me trouvais avec mon père coulait. Ce marin vous à aperçu de loin à Barcelone et m'a avoué que pour lui vous ressembliez à l'homme qui m'avait confié à lui. C'est quelqu'un de très observateur même s'il m'a dit, je cite, qu'il y a des choses que l'on oublie pas. Je me demandais donc si vous aviez un quelconque lien avec cet homme. Je souhaiterais vraiment avoir des informations sur lui si vous en avez la moindre j'aimerais vraiment que vous me recontactiez même si vous en avez juste entendu parler._  
 _Merci de votre compréhension,_  
 _Esteban._ "

\- Mon Dieu, chuchota-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Athanaos qu'est-ce que...

\- Où puis-je le trouver ? demanda-t-il tout tremblant.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? questionna le prêtre étonné de le voir dans cet état.

\- L'auteur de cette lettre.

\- Le jeune Esteban ?

\- Non le roi de France, répondit légèrement excédé Athanaos.  
\- Athanaos voyons ! le réprimanda sa mère indigné.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ni lui ni moi nous nous attendions à ce que vous vouliez le rencontrer…

\- Et donc ?

\- Oh et bien je pense que vous devez connaître de nom le navigateur Mendoza ? Il refuse depuis plus de trois ans de reprendre la mer et c'est le patron d'une auberge qui tourne bien près des quais, je crois que Esteban et ses amis logent là-bas. Mais je pense que vous aurez plus de chance de le trouver à la taverne du port ; enfant il aimait beaucoup aller se réfugier là-bas pour écouter les récits des marins…

\- Alors allons-y ! déclara Catalina à l'intention de son fils avant d'ajouter, et il est inutile de protester je viens avec vous ! Vous nous accompagnez mon père ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez.

\- Athanaos ?

\- C'est vous qui voyez mais je tiens à me présenter moi-même donc je vous demanderai de ne pas intervenir mon père si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Messire.

\- Alors venez avec nous vous pourrez nous en dire plus sur Esteban puisque vous l'avez vu ce matin

\- Attendez ma mie, je veux que vous partiez avec au minimum deux gardes c'est plus prudent. Et bien évidemment Esteban est le bienvenu ici cela va de soit mais je souhaitais que ce soit dit.

La mère et le fils répondirent d'un signe de tête souriant.

\- Si je puis me permettre je doute qu'il viennent ici tout seul. Au monastère il était accompagné de sa petite fiancée et ils ne sont pas éternisé car ils ne voulaient pas laissé l'un de leur amis livré à la lui même trop longtemps…

\- Fiancée ? s'exclama Catalina.

\- Ça ne semble pas vous étonner Athanaos ? s'étonna lui aussi Alvaro.

\- Pas plus que ça je l'avoue…

\- Parce que tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Si c'est la jeune fille à laquelle je pense, je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet, si Esteban vient ici avec ses amis j'espère que ça ne vous posera pas de problème Seigneur Nunez ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit un domestique pour s'adresser à Catalina :

\- Senioria Nunez, la voiture est prête.

\- Très bien allons-y dans ce cas !


End file.
